Por que es tan cruel el amor
by Val rod
Summary: A veces sin querer un recuerdo puede ser doloroso


Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Era un día común en el colegio San Pablo una chica de cabellos rubios recordaba una pequeña discusión en un zoológico con un joven al cual había comenzado a tenerle afecto, pero después de oír sus palabras estaba convencía de que este estudiante era realmente malo

Pero es como se pudo burlar de Anthony si ni siquiera lo conoce- pensaba ella mientras veía por la ventana de su habitación hacia la luz que provenía del cuarto de aquel joven

Después de mirar por la ventana, la joven tomo un pequeño cofre que contenía sus recuerdo más preciados saco con sumo cuidado una foto de aquel joven rubio que robo su corazón

Comenzó a ver detenidamente aquella foto, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y como si estuviera el ahí junto a ella, comenzó a hablarle a aquella imagen preguntándose – ¿por qué es tan cruel el amor? ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que separar? ¿Por qué la vida fue tan injusta con nosotros? Nuestro amor era verdadero y puro, ahora que no estás aquí conmigo tengo que aceptar que

No se acaba el amor  
solo con decir adiós  
hay que tener presente  
que el estar ausente  
no anula el recuerdo  
ni compra el olvido  
ni nos borra del mapa

Cada mañana te recuerdo, al ver un rosa siempre tu imagen viene a mi memoria, cada acción me recuerda a ti, ya que

El que tu no estés  
no te aparta de mí  
entre menos te tengo  
mas te recuerdo  
aunque quiera olvidarte  
estas en mi mente

Anthony no quiero olvidarte, pero quiero ser feliz volver a comenzar, tener una nueva oportunidad, yo se que si estuvieras aquí conmigo todo sería muy distinto , sin embargo tengo que aceptar que tu no estás aquí a mi lado y ahora es mi deber seguir adelante, pero aun así siempre estás en mi pensamiento y

Me pregunto mil veces  
¿por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata  
y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, levanta y me vuelve a tirar

por ejemplo hoy al estar en el zoológico con Terry estaba teniendo un muy buen día , puedo decir que conocí un lado del que para mí era completamente desconocido, jamás me imagine que pudiera ser tan buen amigo de Albert, me la estaba pasando realmente bien, fue uno de los primeros días felices que pude tener en el colegio , pero de repente tu recuerdo vino a nuestra platica, pude ver un poco de coraje e ironía en los ojos de Terry, no comprendí el por qué de su reacción, pero ahora que quiero volver a vivir la vida me pregunto

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tú ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
¿por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Mientras pensaba esto Candy observaba con gran cariño la foto, pero a la vez recordaba esa discusión con Terry, en la cual él se atrevió a burlarse de su amando recordándole que su jardinerito estaba muerto y por más que llorara por él, Anthony no regresaría

Candy tomo la foto se sentó sobre su cama y dijo – porque nadie puede entender que no te puedo olvidar has sido algo muy importante en mi vida, marcaste una gran etapa de mi existencia y

No se acaba el amor  
solo porque no estas  
no se pueden borrar  
así por así, nuestra historia  
seria matar la memoria  
y quemar nuestras glorias

Pero es que como hacer para no olvidarte jamás y que tu recuerdo siempre este conmigo , aunque al mismo tiempo aceptar nuestra situación y así poder seguir adelante, yo se que donde quiera que estés me apoyarías para que pudiera ser feliz nuevamente , sin embargo en este momento solo puedo pensar

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata  
y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, levanta y me vuelve a tirar  
¿por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tú ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
¿por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Al terminar de decir esto, Candy tomo la foto de Anthony, le dio un beso, la guardo en su baúl de recuerdos, trato de conciliar el sueño esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor, esperando que algún día todo el amor que sintió por Anthony y fue roto abruptamente pudiera quedar en su alma como una gran recuerdo y ya no preguntarse ¿porque era tan cruel el amor?

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un pasaje en la vida de Candy, un poco triste, pero tengo que aceptar que al escuchar esta canción, esta fue la inspiración que me llego

La canción se llama; ¿porque están cruel el amor?, de Ricardo Arjona

Espero sus Reviews


End file.
